It's Not That Easy
by Catalina M
Summary: This fanfic involves CnM. They don't know eachother, and Chandler is dating Janice. Please R&R!


It's Not That Easy  
  
---------------- This is a Chandler and Monica fanfic. All you have to know is that Monica and Chandler don't know each other, Chandler is dating Janice and Rachel and Ross are together, though the last part isn't of much importance. I hope you like it! ----------------  
  
Chandler and Janice entered the restaurant and took a seat. Both looked around waiting for a waitress to come and take their order. As they did, they noticed that the place was full. "Indeed it is a good place" Chandler thought.  
  
Once they finished eating a very good special, Janice had the idea of going and complement the chef. Both got up and walked over to a waitress, who told them that the chef was called Monica and she would recieve them in a minute.  
  
Once they entered the kitchen, Chandler looked around trying to figure out who the chef was, then his eyes caught this beautiful woman, walking around the kitchen looking at each plate to check if they were alright.  
  
"Monica?" Janice spoke up.  
  
The woman turned her attention to them "Yeah, that's me"  
  
Janice laughed ("Oh, that annoying laugh" Chandler thought) and walked over to her "Hi, my name is Janice and we came to congratulate you, it's the first time we come here and we loved it... Ecxellent place and excellent food"  
  
"Oh, well, thank you" Monica said and smiled, then looked at the guy standing next to this Janice-woman "Did you like the food? You seem a little quiet"  
  
"Oh, yeah" Chandler replied nervously, but trying to be as casual as possible... He didn't want Janice to find out this woman made him nervous "It was very good, congratulations"  
  
"Thank you" She said as she looked at him "He's cute" she thought "But he is probably going out with this woman, so take your eyes off him"  
  
"Well" Janice spoke up "It's time for us to go... Once again, very well done" With that, she grabbed Chandler's hand and started heading outside.  
  
Chandler looked back and gave her a smile "Bye"  
  
"Bye" Monica said and sighed once he was gone... Too bad he is taken.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chandler found himself going often to that restaurant, and alone. At first he told himself that he just really liked the food, but deep inside he knew he was there to see if he had any chance of bumping into the chef again.  
  
"You are dating" his 'good side' told him.  
  
"Oh, but you are dating a very annoying woman, and this one seems nicer and she is hot!" his 'bad side' discussed.  
  
He knew all that... He knew he was dating and that Janice was a very annoying woman... He didn't even like her, he was with her because he was afraid of ending up alone, but now this woman had appeared out of nowhere and even though she was way out if his league, he knew he didn't lose anything by trying.  
  
So, in one of his many visits to the restaurant, he decided to go again to complement the chef.  
  
Once he entered he saw Monica there, cooking something.  
  
"Monica, there's someone here to complement the chef" The waitress announced and went back to do her job.  
  
"Thanks" Monica replied and turned around "Oh, hey" She said when she saw the same guy she had seen a week ago or so.  
  
"Hi" he said sheepily "I know I came here a while ago and already told you how great your food is" She nodded "But... ummm" he started to play with his feet "I just wanted to come and... complement you again"  
  
Monica laughed, he looked so innocent "I appreciate that... Thanks"  
  
Chandler tried to relax "Oh, it's my pleasure" There was a long pause, Monica was looking around waiting for him to say something else, finally he spoke "Look, I didn't really come here to complement you again...I mean, your food is great, but I guess that saying it once is ok... I actually came here to see if you want to go out sometime...maybe..."  
  
She smiled "What about your girlfriend?"  
  
Oops, his mind told him, there's no way she will go out with me if she knows I'm still dating her... "Oh, girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, the one that came with you the other time... that Ja...Janine was it?"  
  
"Janice" He corrected her "And no, ummm... She wasn't my girlfriend, she is... hmmm... my cousin, yeah, my cousin" He said, concious that he is no good at lying.  
  
Monica found it a bit weird, they certainly didn't look like cousins, but why would he lie? "Oh... Well, sure, I would love to" She said and smiled.  
  
A happy expression grew on his face "Really?" He said, really excited "When... When are you available?"  
  
"Tonight if it's not too soon for you"  
  
"No, not at all, that's perfect... Should I pick you up or...?"  
  
"Why don't we meet somewhere?"  
  
"Oh, sure, what about... that new dancing place that opened a week ago? Do you know it?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, ok, meet you there at 7?"  
  
"Sure thing" he said and smiled "I'll meet you there then... Now I'll let you work"  
  
"OK... Bye, ummm..." She laughed "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh, right" He laughed too "My name is Chandler"  
  
"Bye Chandler"  
  
"Bye Monica" He waved and left the kitchen, walking then out of the restaurant feeling as happy as he ever had. "I have a date with this georgeous woman!" He sang to himself and started jumping happily, not caring about everyone staring.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chandler walked out of his room and saw Joey watching TV.  
  
"Hey Joe"  
  
"Hey man" He looked at him "Where are you going? Out with..." He mocked Janice's voice "...Janice"  
  
Chandler laughed, it was so obvious Joey disliked Janice "Actually, no..."  
  
"No? Then where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to this new place that opened a few days ago"  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Actually, no..."  
  
Joey smiled "Way to go! Who is she?"  
  
"I can't believe you are congratulating me for that, Joey... You know I'm dating and I am going to go out with another woman" Chandler said, finally realizing it was an awful idea.  
  
"Well, it was time you realized there are other fishes in the sea... And that Janice shouldn't be your first option, you know"  
  
"But I'm still going out with her"  
  
"Hey, come on, don't screw up, this is a great way to meet someone new... Look, nothing has to happen, you just get to know her and if you like her, you bump Janice, if not, you stop seeing this other woman"  
  
"That's not fair to Janice"  
  
"Well, who cares!"  
  
"Joey, she is still a human being with feelings!"  
  
"She is? Then tell her to act like one and stop annoying the crap out of me!"  
  
Chandler shook his head "Well, I'll follow your advice" He stopped "Wow, I can't believe I'm saying that... Anyway, nothing will happen and we'll just see how things go afterwards"  
  
"That's my roommate!" Joey said and patted Chandler's back "Now go and have fun!"  
  
"I will" Chandler said, picking up his jacket, putting it on and heading out the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chandler entered the croweded place and looked around. After a few minutes of looking around, he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw Monica standing a few steps away from him. He smiled at her and walked her way.  
  
"Hey" He said as he kissed her cheek "I've been looking for you"  
  
"Yeah, I have too... This place is full" She said while looking around.  
  
"It is... Want something to drink?"  
  
"Water will be fine"  
  
"Ok, let's go"  
  
They went to the bar, Chandler asked for water and a botte of beer. Once they were settled and with their drinks in hand, they started talking.  
  
An hour and a half passed and they were still talking.  
  
"...And that's why the relationship with my parent's isn't that good... I love them, and I know that at least my dad loves me... But the constant talks about hmy brother being better annoy me and it is very hard for me to be with them when I know they will compare me to him the whole time..." Monica said and sighed "But that's how it is, I can't change anything now"  
  
"Well, if it works... I know I like you better than your brother"  
  
She laughed "Well, I hope, otherwise us being here would be pretty useless" She paused "You know, I just met you but I have this feeling as if I've known you for such a long time..."  
  
He looked at her "Me too..."  
  
Then, Monica's favorite slow song came on "Oh, I love this song"  
  
Chandler extended his hand and stood up "Then let's go and dance"  
  
Monica took his hand and they walked over to the dancing area. Chandler gently placed his hands on her waist, and once she wrapped her arms around his neck, he completely wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. They both danced to the rythm of the song, enjoying each other's company. Monica slowly rested her head on Chandler's chest. He looked down at her and smelled her hair... He was enjoying this...  
  
"This is nice" She whispered softly.  
  
He nodded "It really is" He smiled and kept holding her close.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They were now outside the place waiting for a cab to arrive to take Monica to her place.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Chandler asked.  
  
"For the 16th time, yes, I'm sure Chandler" She smiled and placed her hands on his chest "I'm a big girl now, you know"  
  
He looked down at her "I know, but as big as you can be, someone can do something to you"  
  
"Let's just not think the worse"  
  
He nodded and kept looking at her... "She has great eyes" He thought to himself.  
  
She looked at him staring and frowned "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing" He smiled "Just looking at those wonderful eyes you've got"  
  
She blushed.  
  
"You really do..."  
  
He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he knew he couldn't, he had a girlfriend he had to break up with first.  
  
"Well, so do you" She admitted while placing one hand on his face. "Why won't he kiss me?" she asked herself. She then decided to take the first step "I don't usually do this... let alone on the first date..."  
  
Chandler started wondering what she was talking about, and finally realized what it was when he saw her leaning forward, standing on her tip toes to be able to reach his lips. "Stop it" he said himself "Stop it before it's too late" But it already was, their lips had already met as they were slowly kissing.  
  
"Stop it!" His mind yelled, and so he pulled away "I... I'm sorry, I can't do this"  
  
Monica looked confused "Normally the woman is the one that refuses"  
  
"I know, I know... I shouldn't have let it get to this point"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
He swallowed "Ok, just... just don't get mad at me... I have a... girlfriend.. sort of..."  
  
Monica turned red "You...You what?!"  
  
"I have a girlfriend" he repeated.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I heard you perfectly!" She said angrily "When I asked you you said you didn't! Did you like get one in the hours between the time we set the date and the time it actually happened?!"  
  
"Umm, no... I actually had one before that..."  
  
"Oh, so you lied? Great, that makes it way better!" She said, taking a few steps away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just knew you wouldn't go out with me if I told you I had a girlfriend, and I did want to go out with you!"  
  
"Well, you could have waited until you broke up with her! If you even thought about doing so!"  
  
"Well, I was but--"  
  
"No, shut up! I don't want to hear anything about it!"  
  
Just then a cab passed by and she stopped it.  
  
"Monica, wait!"  
  
"No, I won't wait!" She said, while getting inside the cab, then she muttered "I knew this was too good to be true" She then closed the door and the cab took off.  
  
"Damn!" Chandler cursed himself "I KNEW this was a bad idea! This shouldn't have happened!" He sighed and looked down "Just when you need a taxi it doesn't come and when you least need it, it does... Damn Merphy's law!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day, Chandler came out of his room looking like hell. At the same time, Joey came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Mornin'! How did the date go?" Joey asked eagerly.  
  
"Awful..." Chandler replied as he sat on the barca lounger.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We kissed--"  
  
"Oh, that IS awful" Joey said sarcastically, interrupting him.  
  
"No, we kissed but I stopped her... I couldn't let anything happen, I still have a girlfriend... and that's what I told her"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"Uh oh, exactly... She got really mad" Chandler explained "Joey, you should have seen her, she got all red, she started yelling..."  
  
"I'm so sorry man, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well, first, I'm going to break up with Janice... Then, I'm going to try and win her back"  
  
Joey nodded "I am with you on the first thing... But I'm confused on the second. Why is she so important anyway? You just met her, it's not like you are in love with her or anythhing...are you?"  
  
"No, no... But, I don't know, yesterday we spent hours talking.. I made her laugh, she made me laugh... We had the best time ever, and I just don't want to screw that up. The fact that she agreed to go out with me is a great step, and now that she did, I can't let her go... She seems special, y'know"  
  
"Don't you think it's just a first impression?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. We really got along great... It seemed as if we knew each other for ages, she said so too"  
  
"Well, if she means that much to you, then go for it dude"  
  
"That's what I will do, but it won't be easy... All I know is her name and where she works. I don't even know her address or number"  
  
"Well, just go get her at work"  
  
"That's a good idea... But tonight comes the break up, tomorrow trying to get Monica back"  
  
"Good luck"  
  
"Thanks Joey, I really need it" Chandler got up and went into his room. Joey looked sadly at his closed door, he didn't like seeing his friend feeling like that, hopefully he will be able to get her back, or at least find someone else who isn't Janice.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chandler took Janice to a restaurant to break the news on her. As they entered the restaurant and looked around, Chandler saw Monica heading towards a table.  
  
He had two options, one: He could go there and try to talk to her, but she would probably blow him off; two: He could just wait until he finished with Janice, but the posibilities of her seeing him and leaving were big. So he decided to go for the first one.  
  
When Monica was passing near him, he called her. She turned around and looked at him, she gave him a "I don't want to see you" look and turned around again, but then Janice talked.  
  
"Oh, Monica!" her annoying voice called out "What are you doing in a restaurant that isn't yours?" She laughed.  
  
Monica looked at her "Janine--"  
  
"It's Janice" She corrected her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, hi... I see you two are still together"  
  
Chandler should have told Janice to go somewhere else while he tried to talk to her... First mistake.  
  
"Of course we are, we are so happy!" Janice said and hugged Chandler tightly.  
  
He hugged back, but not as tight. She will think I like Janice... Second mistake.  
  
"Well, I'm *very* happy for you both, really"  
  
"Oh, thank you, so are we" Janice laughed.  
  
After this, she won't believe a word I say... Third mistake.  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds alone" She started to leave.  
  
"Monica, I--" Chandler tried to talk.  
  
"Just save it" After that, she left to her table.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Janice wondered.  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
Monica, with a very annoyed look, walked over to her table and sat down.  
  
"Who was that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Remember that guy I told you about?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That was him... and his girlfriend"  
  
"Oh, he insists a lot"  
  
"Yeah" Monica replied "Way too much"  
  
"You look annoy now" Rachel noticed.  
  
"Yeah, that just ruined the evening... Could we just hurry up and go home?"  
  
"Sure, as you wish Mon" Rachel said and started eating faster.  
  
Chandler and Janice and started eating. Chandler glanced at Monica's table every once in a while, and after a few minutes, she saw Monica and another girl getting up from their table and heading towards the door.  
  
He sighed. "There she goes again..." He said to himself.  
  
"Janice..." He started.  
  
"Yes, pumpkin?"  
  
"Janice... Janice... Hi Janice!"  
  
She looked at him confused "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something important..."  
  
"Oh my God, are you ok? Is my Bing-a-Ling ok?"  
  
"Umm, yes, I'm fine, I just..."  
  
Janice looked terribly worried.  
  
"Look, I don't know how to say this gently really..." Chandler said.  
  
"Just say it, I'm getting really worried over here"  
  
"Well... you and me... me and you...Chandler and Janice... Janice and Chandler... we are over"  
  
"What?!" Janice asked alarmed.  
  
"I'm sorry, we are just not meant to be, we shouldn't be together" Chandler said, as gently as he could.  
  
"Oh...My...Gawd!" Janice yelled "I can't believe you are saying those words Chandler Bing!"  
  
"Oh, but I am... I'm sorry, it's just not right"  
  
Janice started crying "Why not? We are meant to be, Chandler, and you know it! Destiny brought us together!"  
  
"No, desperation did! Janice, I've never liked you"  
  
"You are just saying that for me to hate you"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are! But don't worry, Chandler. I know this is just a phase, you already have my number, when it goes away, just give me a call and I'll be with you in an instant. Bye Bing-a-Ling" Janice stood up and went over to his side, she messed his hair "We all know you will come back" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, then turn around and left.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Chandler said outloud, to no one "I am not calling that woman again, even if I *am* going to end up alone"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day, Chandler went to Monica's restaurant, hoping to find her there, it was his only chance. He walked over to a waitress and asked if he could see Monica.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm new here, I don't know everyone's name just yet, so could you give me a second and let me ask?" The waitress replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
She left and entered the kitchen "Monica?"  
  
Monica looked at her.  
  
"There's this, may I say, cute guy outside looking for you"  
  
Monica thought for a second "Umm, how does he look like?"  
  
"Well, he is tall, blue eyes, light brown hair..."  
  
That's Chandler for sure, Monica told herself. "Could you do me a huge favour?" She asked the new girl.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Could you please tell this guy that I don't work here anymore? That I quit yesterday and that you don't know where I went?"  
  
She looked confused, why would she turn down such cute man? "Ok"  
  
The waitress approched Chandler.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it turns out that Ms. Monica quit yesterday, so she doesn't work here anymore"  
  
Chandler looked dissapointed "Oh... Do you by any chance know where she is working now?"  
  
"No, sadly we were not given that information"  
  
"Well, thanks anyway..." He turned around and left "Now I'm definitely screwed" He called a cab and headed towards his apartment.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chandler entered his apartment to find Joey there.  
  
"Hey" Joey said.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"No luck, huh?"  
  
"No, she doesn't work there anymore"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They told me she quit yesterday"  
  
"Oh man, that sucks"  
  
Chandler sat down "I know... Now I definitely lost my chance"  
  
"But isn't there a way to find her address or phone number?"  
  
"I don't know how far I can get by knowing only her name... there must be million of Monica's in New York"  
  
"What about her restaurant?"  
  
"Joey, I told you she doesn't work there anymore"  
  
"No, I know that, but don't they like... keep information of the people that has worked there?"  
  
Chandler's face lighted up "Joey, you are brilliant!"  
  
Joey smiled "I try"  
  
Chandler laughed, took the phone and went into his room with the yellow pages on hand.  
  
Once inside, he looked for the restuarant phone number and dialed.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to the manager please?" he waited a few seconds "Hello, I am looking for Monica's address or telephone number..."  
  
"May I know why you want it?" The manager asked, he couldn't just go on giving information about an employee.  
  
"I..." Come on, think of an excuse, quickly "I was friends with her in higschool, I attended..." What was her school's name? Come on, remember! "Oh, Lincoln High with her and we are having this classmates reunion and I need those details to find her and let her know about it" Good one!  
  
The manager thought about it for a second... Why would this guy be lying anyway? "Ok, let me look it up"  
  
"Ok" Chandler said, happy that his excuse had worked.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A week later, after a tiring day at work, Monica got home and opened the door. Once she was in, she looked around and noticed a few buckets with flowers and a big paper that said "I'm Sorry".  
  
"Ross messed up, Rach?" She asked, supposing her roommate was in her bedroom.  
  
A few seconds later Rachel came out of her room, wearing a fancy dress "Not really... This is for you actually"  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Who brought it?"  
  
"I don't know, some delivery guy"  
  
"I know, but who sent it"  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Rachel said innocently.  
  
"Rach, I know you, I know you wouldn't be able to be in the apartment without looking at the card, what did it say?"  
  
"You know me too well" Rachel said and laughed "But I really don't know, it said: To: Monica; From: Anonymous"  
  
Monica frowned "That's weird"  
  
"Yeah... Don't you think it may be that guy from the restaurant?"  
  
"No way, I haven't heard from him in a long time, he gave up already" She said and then added "Thank God"  
  
Rachel looked at him suspiciously "Thank God? Are you sure you are glad he gave up?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Mon, you know me, but I know you too... And I know you like that guy, even though he lied to you and told you he was single"  
  
"Well, and what if I like him? He still did an awful thing, he lied to me!"  
  
"Don't you think he still deserves a second chance? Wouldn't you give him a second chance if he asked you to?"  
  
'Yes' her mind replied, but she wasn't going to let Rachel be right "Look, it's not even from him, so it's useless discussing this"  
  
"Fine, fine... You know, I would keep bugging you about it, but I've got a date with Ross, so I have to get going"  
  
"Alright, you go"  
  
Rachel hugged her "It's not that easy to let someone you like go, Mon, and you know that..."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not that hard either" Monica replied while hugging her back.  
  
"Bye Mon, take care"  
  
"Will do, bye"  
  
Rachel walked out the door. Monica sat down on the couch and looked at the flowers, wondering who could have sent them. It could be a secret admier, except for the "I'm Sorry" note. She decided to stop thinking about it and turned on the TV.  
  
Half an hour later the phone rang, Monica picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Monica, finally..."  
  
Monica recognized the voice "Ross, what happened?"  
  
"Have you seen Rachel? We were supposed to meet here and I still haven't seen her"  
  
"Yeah, she left a few minutes ago, she will be there in a few minutes"  
  
"Ah, ok, thanks Mon" Ross replied.  
  
"No problem, bye brother"  
  
"Bye"  
  
They both hang up. Five minutes later the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Monica, hi"  
  
She sighed "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to listen to me"  
  
"What for, Chandler? I've heard enough"  
  
"No you haven't. You only heard the part where I screwed up, not the part where I want to make up!"  
  
"Haven't you thought that maybe I'm not interested in that part?"  
  
"Yes I have, but Mon, you have to give me another chance, I know I screwed up real bad--"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"I know, and I just--"  
  
"Chandler, let it go, ok? There's no second chance"  
  
Right then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Look, I have to go. Bye" She quickly hang up and walked over the door and opened it.  
  
"Are you sure there's no second chance?" The person on the other side asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm fighting for you"  
  
"It's not worth it, Chandler. There's no fight, you lost it a long time ago"  
  
"Monica, please..."  
  
"No!" She was going to close the door but he put his feet in the middle.  
  
"I am not going until you hear me out" He pushed the door opened and entered.  
  
"I didn't tell you to come in!" Monica yelled angrily.  
  
"I didn't tell you to dissapear from my life either and you did anyway!"  
  
"But that's different! You are breaking into personal property!"  
  
"I don't give a damn of what I'm breaking into, all I know is that I won't give up until you hear me out"  
  
"You think that by just talking I will fall into your arms again? I am not that foolish, it's not that easy Chandler"  
  
"I know it isn't... But it's not that hard either. Just sit down and try to listen to me"  
  
Monica obeyed and sat down on the couch, sighing heavily. He kneeled in front of her and looked at her.  
  
"I know what I did was a bad thing. I know I shouldn't have lied to you. But I really like you Monica, and at the same time I knew that if I told you I still had a girlfriend you wouldn't agree to go out with me until I broke up with her. I could have waited until I broke up with her and then go and ask you out, but it could have been too late. Look at you..." He said as he reached for her hands, but she took them away "...You are such a wonderful woman, you are attractive, nice, funny, sweet... The minute I saw you, I knew that if any guy found you, he would like to go out with you, and my chances would have been lost... That's why I hurried, that's why I tried to go out with you before I even tried to break up with Janice"  
  
Monica looked away "You know, I knew it was a hard situation, and I know that if you had tried later on to tell me to forgive you, it would have been easier. But when I saw you on that restaurant with Janice... I just didn't believe you anymore"  
  
"But Monica, that same night I broke up with Janice, that's why I had gone there, to break up with her!"  
  
"Oh, so you decide to go to a fancy restaurant to break up with someone?" Monica asked, obviously not believing him.  
  
"Well, at least I wanted to leave her with a stomach full with good food" He laughed at his own joke, but when he saw Monica didn't even smile, he stopped "I'm sorry... Look, I don't know what to do, I'm sorry, I swear I am, I really like you... I only did all this because I like you, and my intention was never to hurt you... Don't you think it would have been worse if I had just let you kiss me and had not said anything?"  
  
"Maybe..." Monica admitted "But that doesn't make the other thing any better. I likED you a lot Chandler, but it got all ruined"  
  
Chandler cringed when Monica emphazised the "liked" part. "Don't you think maybe you are over reacting a little bit?"  
  
"What?" Monica asked, offended.  
  
"I mean, I know what I did was wrong... and I know I hurt you, but don't you think it's enough? I've apologized, I gave you all this" He said, pointing at the flowers "I don't know what else to do to show you that I'm deeply sorry..."  
  
"I know what you can do" Monica said.  
  
"What? Please tell me" Chandler said, a little hope on his voice.  
  
"Get up, walk to that door and never come back again"  
  
Chandler swallowed "Is that what you really want?"  
  
Monica just nodded.  
  
He didn't say a word. He just looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but he couldn't. This was it. He stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"I thought this could have been something great" He said, before opening the door.  
  
"So did I" She said, without looking at him, because if she did, she knew she was going to cry in front of him, and she didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
"Bye" Chandler said, as he walked out of the apartment, forever.  
  
Monica started crying. "You ruined it" she told herself "You had something great going on there, and you ruined it... Maybe he was right, maybe you did overreact.. But it's over, you screwed it. Unless..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chandler stepped out of the building and started walking down the street, slowly and looking down. It was over. It was all over. Suddenly, he heard his name. He stopped dead on tracks.  
  
Monica ran over to him and stopped behind him. "I know I came here a while ago and already told you how great your food is" She said slowly "But... ummm... I just wanted to come and... complement you again"  
  
Chandler looked up and slowly turned around, hope practically shinning on his face.  
  
"Like it's been said..." Monica started "...life is no that easy, but it isn't that hard either" She looked up at him "You deserve another chance... We deserve another chance"  
  
Chandler smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Are you sure?"  
  
"Never been so sure in my life"  
  
"I'm sorry for all this--"  
  
Monica put one finger on top of his lips "Stop being sorry, what happened, happened. So, let's start fro the beginning"  
  
He smiled, gently removed her finger from his mouth and leaned closer to kiss her. Now he could do it, without having to stop.  
  
And so, as they kissed, they felt time stop, and that there was no one in the world, but them.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked it. Maybe it was a bit too obvious, but well, you came this far :p Please review ( 


End file.
